Things Don't Always Turn Out Expected
by Hinata x any1
Summary: Itachi Has always wanted Hinata. He kidnaps her and askes to have her left hand. She refuses and always tries to run away. Can Itachi tame this girl who is only wiled twords him? Or will Hinata win and be back in Kohona? Itachi X Hinata. Later on lemons.


**A/N:** I hope you like this, It took me about two days to wright this and yes I type with more then two fingers. I hope this is long enough for you.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and I am sure that you know that.

_**Things don't always turn out expected**_

**Chapter one: **P R I S O N E R

\\\\\\\\\\\

How many times had she actually escaped? _'The answers simple' _Hinata thought to herself. _'as many times as Itachi has sent his gourds to bring me back.' _She didn't mean for it to turn out this way at the beginning. What other choice did she have was the real question. She had to run away. He got his gourds to kidnap her so she could have her left hand in marriage. She declined and that night tried to run away. She was half way to Kohona when they caught her. Three months since then she had been trying to escape with every chance she had. _'Why me?' _Was another question that she asked herself when ever she would run. One time she had asked him. _"Because, you're the perfect one for me." _He said to her. Really, like she was going to fall for that. Right now had to be the fortieth time that she escaped. She really thought she would return to her home but once again the gourds were too fast for her. _'Weak.' _Was all she called herself on the way back to the mansion.

"My himmie why do you chose to run away? My gourds are best money can buy." Itachi said while having his hand stroking her chin.

I jerked my chin away from his hands, "Because _darling_, I'm not going down with out a fight."

He started to smirk. Oh how I hated it when he did that. That is when he knows he has some kind of a battle no matter what it be. "Well I didn't know we were fighting," He said putting his hands on my hips. How dare he! "Because I won an offal lot for it to be a fight." _'No matter how hard I try to pull away he just gets closer, and worst of all, I have no power to stop him.' _Would this ever end? Would I be stuck here in this mansion or will I be in Kohana with my friends and family?

I gave him my death glare, it was all I could do. My nostrils flared, only for a second. Then I...paused. There wasn't anything I could do…at all. I know better to but if I were to ever land a hand on him he would just laugh, if I take long showers in the morning on propose so he couldn't start out his daily needs until four pm, he would act as if I didn't do anything on propose. If I try to make him go bankrupt by buying me things he will just make more money. I turned my head back away from him in disappointment because of my lack of options.

"What's wrong _**my**__ himmie_?" Those last two words made him hold me closer. Yes, he would be very protective of me. If a man were to dare look at me in a friendly way he would get jealous beyond limits you can believe. If I didn't care about the lives of others I would be already flirting to a group of other men right in front of him._ 'So protective of me.' _I thought. Well I was tired of being treated like I'm so fragile!

I try to pry his lurking hands off of me but they are on there like supper glue. He looks at me as if he just got done asking me a question when ever I do this. He doesn't understand that I don't want this much contact form him. Then again, if he did I think he would love me more. "I have to use the girls room." I lied. I hate how he made me do that. I hate lying and I hate liars but If I don't, then he really wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of me.

He slowly let go of me. "Fine but use the one that is in _our_ room." He emphasized 'our' because I tried to establish separate rooms. He thought time would _'make me come to my senses so we need to share a room.'_ That was his excuse. As I go to our room upstairs I go to supposable _'our' _balcony. I would soon be greeted to my closest companion the moon. I could sit our there all night and just stair at the beauty, refusing to Itachi to come in. Tonight, however, I was exhausted because of all the running. I start to take off my expensive, torn up, kimono that he bought me. I don't care how much he ever spends on my kimonos, they wont buy my love. Sad too, because maybe if I was at different circumstances I would actually treat the kimonos nicely and try not to get them dirty and torn up. All he does is shake his head and buy me a new one. _'Why doesn't he get mad?' _I thought angrily.

"_Your money can't buy me!" _I once told him. _"How have I tried to get my money to buy you?"_ He said with half of a smirk. _"That's simple you…you know!" _His smirk was all the way showing he had won his victory. _"No I don't know." _I eyed him, _"You just do!" _I replied sharply.

I start to put on my elegant silk night gown that he bought me. What aggravated me more was that I actually liked the things he bought me. I slip into _our _bed and make sure I'm right at the edge of the pillow so he doesn't cuddle up with me. Normally when I wake up, to my dismay, I am cuddled with him and worse liking his warmth.

Not long after that he walks in. I hate the way he feels like he's so comfortable around me. How he can just walk in and think I am drooling over him. Well I'm not. Worst of all he is so comfortable that he undresses in front of me and wears just boxers to bead. After he is changing tonight I am expecting him to rest his head on my head, and to breath on my neck. To put his top foot slightly over mine and the bottom one under the top. And to also put his hand up and down my arm to try and get sex from me. So I guess I should beat him to the cut.

"No." I said, not caring about how he feels.

"Please?" He starts to get on top of me and nibble my neck. I don't oppose because I know this is as far as he will dare to go without my acceptance.

"No." I said again.

He rolled away from the spot he was at, but bringing me at the same time. My back was to him and he had his arms around me protectively.

"Then goodnight."

Lastly, I despised him because very slowly I started developing feelings from him.

I sighed deeply, "Goodnight."

\\\\\\\\\\\

This morning I didn't even bother to take a long shower. I just lay in bed. I really wanted to get out of here. I had to, I was starting to love him way more then when I did last week. Last night I dreamed that we had children together, I was so happy and I never wanted that dream to fade away. But this was Itachi. _'No, I will never Love him, I could never love him.' _I told myself.

Telling myself made it even more irresistible though. Soon he would find out and then I would be in defeat.

"Here, Itachi-sama has bought you another kimono." A maid said placing a midnight blue kimono on our bed.

'_So beautiful' _I thought. All of them were. Even though Itachi was loaded, I still felt bad he spent so much money on my kimonos. He bought about five a week so by now I had a lot of kimonos.

Right now I assumed Itachi was in his office taking care of his paperwork. I was deciding on weather or not I should go down there and pay him a visit. I mean working all day and coming home to a women that you love and isn't agreeing to spend the rest of her life with her would be hurtful at least a little bit to him. Maybe I would make him some rice balls too because I see how much he inhales them. Yes, I would give Itachi a visit and make him some rice balls.

\\\\\\\\\\\

I lightly knocked on his door.

"Enter." He said in a commanding voice.

I opened the door slowly and walked into his office.

"I figured you worked a lot so I made you some rice balls."

He smiled at me loving. Really it wasn't much so why did it matter so much?

"That was very kind of you Hina-himmie, I see you are wearing the dress I bought for you." I tired my best not to correct him about the himmie part so I just bit my lip from the inside.

"Oh not a problem, and yes it is really pretty." I said smiling. I turned on my way to the door when I heard his voice say,

"Sit."

I obeyed and finally got the courage to talk about the whole situation, and not just part by part.

"How am I the perfect one for you?" I asked, opposite of him; undemanding.

"What do you mean?"

No, I wasn't going to yell at him.

"Awhile ago, I asked you why you picked me, and you responded with 'You're the perfect one for me.' my question is simple. How am I the perfect one for you?"

His face began to brighten up.

"Well, personality wise, you aren't like other girls that act like sluts over guys and you take your time. You don't have a bad repetition in your town and you are the only kunichi in rookie nine that is still a virgin." I started to blush at the last part. "Those were just the first things that came up in my mind. Another thing, un-personality wise, is that you are perfect to bore my, sorry, our children. You have the Hyuuga bloodline, and a very thin line of it so my Sharringun will over power it. You also have wide hips and that helps when having a baby and for me you have an hourglass shape. Also, you are kind, loving, caring, gentle, smart, strong, and from these rice balls, a good cook."

"And so those are the only reasons why you want me to be your wife?" I asked. For once, it seemed nice to be needed.

"Not only those reasons, Hina-himmie, I have had a watchful eye on you ever since we first met at childhood. I wanted you right from the start, the only thing was that then I was too young, but now is a different story."

I sighed, "Will I ever be in Kohona again? You know, with my friends and family."

"Well honestly speaking I am not positive."

I looked down. Well at least there was a small chance, although I doubted it.

Silence grew between us and it seemed like forever. Itachi finally broke it,

"You really miss them don't you?" He said with a hint of guilt.

"More then anything right now."

I heard a large sigh come from him, "Then in two weeks we will visit. It will only be for three hours though."

I looked up at him in disbelief, "W-What? Are you sure? No taking any of this back?"

"I am sure."

For once in a long time I smiled. "Oh thank you Itachi, you wont regret it!" I gave him a hug and a big kiss on the cheek and skipped out of his office, closing the door as well. Little did I know that Itachi was smiling himself, only because for the first time ever I gestured my feelings to him, by hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

\\\\\\\\\\\

Did you enjoy this chapter? I am fairly new here and I haven't discovered much but I do know what flaming is and I will allow it. I would like only four reviews since I am new, therefore not that popular.


End file.
